Fates
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Chuck is married, but extremely unhappy.Blair had disappeared for over a year.Nate disappeared not long after that.Suddenly both are back with a dark haired baby in tow. Chuck is asking questions that Blair doesnt want to answer.
1. Tall dark and dont I know you?

_"You're not going to hold this against me are you? I was scared and didn't know what else to do."_

_"So, you took something--one who was half mine. The life I helped make. You didn't think I would want to know about her did you? You assumed I would want nothing to do in my child's life?"_

_"No! It wasn't that! People don't care who the father of a kid is, so long as they can slam the mother. I WAS SCARED."_

_"So you let someone else help raise my kid?"_

_"Don't say someone like that. Its not like you don't trust him! Plus, you have a family now! You're married and---well your wife wasn't happy when she saw me, but-"_

_"She is never happy. All she cares about is image. I don't know who I would trust with my kid, for the fact I didn't know I had a kid. For starters right now, I wouldn't trust you!"_

_"You weren't ready to be a dad yet anyway! We could barely manage to go a day without fighting. I saved you from the thing known as parenthood."_

_"I thought you said I was different from my father?"_

_"You are. Look at you! You're married and you're running your father's company triumphantly, and you're only 21! You beat him."_

_"You just decided on your own I wasn't good enough to be a dad?"_

_"Stop! You're not making this against me! You didn't look for me. You didn't give much of an effort. That's okay. I don't hold it against you. Just let me be."_

_"No! I want to be in her life!"_

_"No, I wont let you. It'll ruin you and the career you've built. I didn't come back for you anyway, Chuck. Nate was the one who asked me to come back!!"_

***6 months prior***

"Be still and let momma put your clothes on now, Ava" Blair ordered the tiny brunette who was kicking and thrashing on the table in front of her.

The little girl acting out in front of her was her daughter, and today was her first birthday. Blair was trying to dress her up to take her out for the party she had planned in the park. A party that had a few of the friends Blair had made in this new town and their kids coming to it.

"Please Ava." Blair begged with child, who was beginning to calm down.

Quickly as she could, Blair dressed Ava in the pink satin dress she had picked out and slid on the black flats as well. Next was Ava's hair…for the sake of time, since she didn't have much left, she scooped Ava's dark curl together then fastened them into a black bow clip. She then let the rest fall and cascade down from the ponytail.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before she and Ava had arrived at the park. Blair could see in the distance where her friend Ruby had already set everything up. After a sigh of relief she paid the taxi and gathered her and Ava's things. At least one thing was going right today.

Once arriving at the party sight, she smiled and greeted Ruby, thanking her for all her help.

"Its fine, its fine! Just hand the birthday girl over to me so I can give her some birthday love!" Ruby, a blacked headed woman with pin straight hair and an olive complexion, clapped.

Blair did hand Ava over to Ruby. After doing so she busied herself with putting up some more final decorations of pink, black and white along with setting up the tables for presents and such.

"You look so pretty, how'd you get so pretty?" Blair overheard Ruby ask Ava.

"It wasn't easy, _believe me_." Blair commented as she smoothed a table cloth down.

Within the hour, most of the guests had arrived, barring gifts and brightly dressed children. Blair thanked God for the play pin she had brought, and for the fact it was big enough for all the 'little' children to play in. Ava included among them, was playing with Stella, another of Blair's friends, son. Laughing when he made faces at her, clapping for the best ones.

Blair couldn't help but smile at her daughter. It was so easy to get enticed just by looking at her. Which was what had happened to Blair. She had completely forgotten she was supposed to be talking with Stella and Julia, and was watching her daughter.

"Blair, hey, did you hear a word I just said?" Stella asked, snapping her French tipped manicured nails in Blair's face.

"Yes!" Blair blurted out, snapping her attention back to the two women.

"Then who is he?" Julia quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?" Blair knew she had been busted.

The two other women laughed, then Stella used her nails to point to a man standing on the outer rim of the crowd. He had dark sandy hair and was wearing a long navy blue coat. A lean body build that was countered with his perfect beach model face. Blair witnessed him laughing it up with some woman on the edge of the crowd. He seemed so familiar, as if she had known him before.

"I don't know." She commented distractedly.

"Well, he is at your daughter's birthday party. Either he is a handsome bum or he knows you and has taken interest." Stella edged her on. Stella would have taken an interest in him of her own, had she not been happily married to the CEO of a company and had the perfect child.

"Or he could be a stalker." Blair sipped her ice water.

"A cute one."

"Yeah, he could stalk me anytime." Julia added in.

"It's time for presents, I'm going to get Ava. If you were fit mothers, you'd get your kids too." Blair laughed as she stood up from her bench.

"I do believe that was a stab at our characters." Julia giggled over at Stella.

"Me too. Good thing I was just getting up to get Nathanial as well." Stella sighed and followed Blair over to the play pin.

"Okay everyone, its time for presents!" Blair announced. Suddenly there was an influx of children, coming to surround the ground around Ava's highchair.

Many 'thank yous' and smiled were passed around as Blair helped Ava open her gifts. Stella's son Nathanial had gotten her a thin gold necklace with a tiny gold heart at the end. Ava took particular interest in this gift since, three year old Nathanial, demanded it be put on her then. She giggled and carried on with the small trinket for a few minutes until it was time for her next present. Julia got her some new hair clasps, in several different colors and styles. Ruby got her a pair of white sandals that had diamonds studs across most of it.

As the time went on, so did the gifts. All of them elaborate in its own way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help? My day is open." Stella offered as she was gathering some of the scattered wrapping paper around Ava's chair. A sudden tug at her skirt made her look down, "Plus Nathanial doesn't want to leave yet."

"Yes?" A husky voice entered their conversation.

Both Blair and Stella dropped the garbage bags in their hands and turned to look behind them.

"Hi there. Um, I'm sorry can we help you?" Stella regained her composure first.

"I was just hear cause I heard an old friend of mine, daughter was having a birthday today and this was the place." He commented with a smile.

"Nate?" Blair's jaw sagged down.

"The one and only. I'm hurt you didn't recognize me!" He laughed deep and throatily, opening his arms for a hug.

"Nate, oh my God! You've changed so much! Well not really, has just been far too long!" Blair accepted his offer. It felt so good in his embrace. The feeling of home she had longed for was finally given back to her.

"Hey!" A small voice called as there was a tug on Nate's coat.

The two broke apart and Blair received wagging eyebrows from Stella as Nate turned his attention down to the little blonde boy at his feet.

"Are you Ava's daddy?" Nathanial asked, looking up at Nate with a stern look.

"No. I'm her mommy's friend." Nate squatted down to be level with the boy.

"How am I supposed to ask about marrying her if her daddy never shows up?" The little demanded, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Nathanial!" Stella shrieked. "Blair I'm so sorry. He gets that from all of those books Noah reads to him."

"What did I do?" Nate raised up again, seeing as Stella had just stolen the little boy from him.

"Not you, her son's name is Nathanial." Blair commented, "Stella, its fine. He didn't mean any harm. Its cute even."

"I really am sorry. I had no idea he was even planning on marrying Ava." Stella tried to laugh.

"Well, I would be thrilled if it happened. But Nathanial," Blair bent down and petted the boy's hair, "lets wait until Ava is a little older to plan a wedding okay?"

"Fine. But no other boys are allowed to think about it!" He ordered, marching back over to Ava's play pin to climb in with her.

"Full of spunk isn't he?" Nate laughed.

"So, you're an old friend of Blair's? She didn't recognize you earlier." Stella finished picking up the scraps of paper and tied her bag up.

"Yeah, its been a while." He chuckled a laugh out.

"Well, since you're here. Clean. We're almost done." Blair shoved a bag into Nate's hands, forcing him to help her clean.

In thirty minutes they had finished and Stella took Nathanial and went home.

"So," Nate started as they walked back towards the street where a minivan taxi was waiting for them, "this is the new you? Best mommy, parties in the park, book clubs?"

"Hey, don't slam the park parties. It turned out good." Blair laughed, readjusting Ava on her hip.

"It did. Very impressive. I would clap but-" he shifted the packages in his arms.

"Thank you." Blair bowed her head slightly then opened the van door.

Nate rode with her back to her apartment. Where he stayed and talked for hours. It was almost 4 am when they finally stopped talking. Somewhere about 10 O' clock he had helped Blair put Ava to bed.

"Listen stay here. The couch is empty and Ava has really taken an interest in you." Blair yawned.

"On no. What will Nathanial think? It could be scandalous." Nate made a weird face and laugh tiredly.

"I'm sure he wont mind if Ava is happy." Blair squeezed his forearm. "Take your coat off. I'm going to go get you a blanket."

"Okay." Nate smiled back at her and when she was out of site, began shedding his coat off.

"Nate, why did you come here anyway?" Blair asked as she shuffled through the hall closet.

"I missed you." He responded back, making his way through the house until he found her.

"Nice 'perfect boy' response. Now the real reason if you would please." She tugged at a blanket she had stored up on the top shelf.

All the blankets responded to her tugging and began tumbling down.

Blair prepared herself for the impact of the things, only it didn't come.

She peeked up to see the reason and saw a tanned hand suspending the materials.

"Blair."

She inched around to look at him.

"I did miss you. Whatever you came out here to do, I need to do it too. Find myself, be a better person, make something of myself. Look at you! You're amazing. You look beautiful. You're daughter is just as cute as can be." Nate's eyes were burning down into hers.

"I-"

"Are you going to deny me the chance to grow in the same way you did?" He pulled the blankets out and carried them over to the couch.

"No, but Nate your family and Chuck." Blair stuttered.

"Its fine, Chuck got married," that's right! Blair remembered reading about the extravagant Bass wedding. Stella and Julia had been squawking about how neat it would be to be invited. But of course it was exclusive, only people with connections directly to Chuck Bass got in. The woman he married, Blair had never heard of before though. Marrying must've been the fine print on inheritance.

"Sorry." Nate commented shyly.

"Its okay. I'm happy and he is happy. That's all that matters." Blair smiled as she unfolded a blanket for him.

"As I was saying, my mom really doesn't care so long as I don't end up in jail." He tossed a warm smile over to her.

"Nice. Well, I'll see you in the morning--or later I guess."

"Yeah. Good-night."

_**Should we keep it? Or just abandon it? This hit me as all others, spur of the moment. Please tell me your thoughts. RAWR**_


	2. She just hates clothes

_**Wow! I'm so awed at the response this got! Its my biggest hit yet! So without further ado her is the next part of the story. ---**_

"_Nate?! You let Nate raise my kid?" Chuck boomed._

"_Like I said! He found me and then became such a big part in Ava's life I couldn't make him leave!" Blair countered in a calm voice._

"_He took the part you __never offered __to me?" _

"_Chuck-please, just stop. I couldn't hold you back from your future. If you had found out about Ava you might have ruined your career. Ruined everything you had going for you. Honestly Chuck, could you have seen yourself as a dad a year ago? Maybe your dad did have something right. He waited until after he had his business to have his family."_

_Chuck blinked for a second. She sounded exactly like his father---well the ghost of him at least. He told Chuck that emotional things weren't the way of a business man. That Chuck was making a huge mistake getting involved with Blair in such intimate ways. Saying only weak men love._

"_You don't think I could handle it?"_

"_No! Listen to me! As much a I love Ava, I know she would have held you back. That's why I did what I thought was best and left. It saved you."_

"_You assumed I wouldn't figure it out. That we wouldn't or couldn't. But you and Nate got to raise her. It wasn't a hindrance to Nate?"_

_Blair bit back her response for the sake of the baby that was resting peacefully in the baby carriage between them._

**4 months prior**

"Ava, why do you hate clothes? I love clothes. Clothes were one of my favorite things about life…they still are!" Blair explained to Ava who was crying and fighting Blair about putting on a pair of white hose. It was Nathanial's [Stella's son] baptism today and they were already running behind.

"I know women are supposed to arrive late to everything, but aren't you starting this a bit early?" Blair commented, feeling proud she had finally managed to fight the hose on.

"What's all the commotion about?" Nate asked, straightening his tie as he walked out of the bathroom.

"The usual. _Egypt_, here, doesn't want to wear clothes." Blair sighed, looking sideways at a mirror. Her hair made her gasp.

"Here, let me dress her and you finish getting ready." Nate lifted the white frilly dress and began cooing over at Ava. Who, of course, instantly calmed.

"Its cause you spoil her." Blair called back at him as she walked through the house.

"Yeah, but she is a princess and deserves every bit of spoiling she gets." He was talking in a baby voice now, meaning, he wasn't answer Blair as much as complementing Ava. Who was now squealing in laughter.

Nate had been spoiling her ever since her birthday. He gotten a job working as a manager at one Stella's husband's stores. Paid good money and he stayed at Blair's, moving into his own room, the one that had been the guests bedroom. It was nice to have someone from the past there to talk to. He told her stories about how everyone turned out, some she could have guessed, others hit her like a train. Like Serena marrying Aaron out of nowhere, then turning around and divorcing him. Nate, himself, almost getting married to some woman who he met while on a business trip with Tripp.

"She'll probably grow up and be a nudist." Blair heard Nate yell through the house. The section of hair she had been brushing at that point was suddenly pulled by her jerking reaction.

"She will not!" Blair yelled back sharply.

"I was joking. She will be the top of the social classes." Nate laughed.

Blair peered at him from the bathroom doorway, slowly easing back in to finish her hair.

The baptism went smoothly, they even stayed afterwards so Nathanial could play with Ava.

"Thank you for coming, I know you're not much a church-goer person." Stella laughed as she rocked back and forth in the dark wood rocking chair she was sitting in.

"Hey, I don't mind. Anything for my future son-in-law." Blair rocked in her own chair, watching Nate play with the children, as if he was one as well.

"So, what's the deal with you and Mr. Perfect? Anything new on the horizon?" Stella asked with wagging brows.

"No. Honestly, if there was, we would have been married a long time ago. We're just friends. That'd be like me marrying you…it is not going to happen." Blair laughed at her friend, who was now making a sour face.

"He likes you."

"Lots of people have. I haven't married a one of them."

"You told me you two used to date. Surely, there is a spark there. One that could be ignited, for Ava's sake if nothing else." Stella nodded towards Nate and the children.

Nate was laying on his back on the floor. Ava was sitting on his stomach while Nathanial tried to wrestle with him. Ava was laughing and clapping as Nathanial would try to 'save' her from Nate.

"He is just here for a short period of time. Ava is my responsibility, not his." Blair smiled at the trio then turned her attention to Stella.

"Yeah. Go on and live in the land of denial. I'll wait for you in reality." Stella threw her hands up.

"Its not denial."

"So, tell me about Ava's _real_ dad. You started to before, but something came up."

Blair nibbled at her lip. She couldn't say he was Chuck Bass.

"He was the _love of my life_. I figured once we figured things out, things would be perfect. It wasn't though. He needed to move on with his life and I needed to get out of mine. It was town where, once one persons knows…everyone knows." Blair started.

She watched as Stella focused intently on her.

"Too make a long story short, I was yellow bellied and ran. Now Nate has found me."

"Well, there must be something to him looking for you and finding you." She emphasized her last three words.

"Maybe it was by chance. As for how he found me, he asked my mother. I told her I was going to leave and send her a letter from that place when I get there. If he asked her, she told. My mother cant keep a secret to save her life."

"Oh." Stella's mouth was in a perfect "O" shape.

"Don't fret. I'm glad he is here. I was wondering if they even noticed I was gone." Blair laughed as Nate finally forfeited Ava over to Nathanial and was making his way over to them. "Glad to see you gave Ava over to him. Poor Stella would have heard it all day."

"It's true. I would have never heard the end of it." Stella sighed, half smiling.

"Well, Ava is very lucky to have found someone so young. I have to say I'm jealous." Nate looked back over his shoulder at the two playing children.

His comment made Blair stir. They had known each since infancy, dating for half of their lives, and been friends for their entire lives. The only reason she broke up with Nate the last time was because she knew she was in love with Chuck. Knew that he was her one and only.

"Blair," Stella whispered since Nate was so close, "Its okay to move on. I thought I was in love before Noah. I knew that if I was with Noah I was just settling, but it turned out to be Noah that was the love of my life. A true blessing in disguise, well a nerd who made my dreams come true at least."

Blair gave her friend a small smile. Soon after they said goodbye to each other and went there separate ways.

"So is today just a lazy stay at home day or would you like to go around town?" Blair asked as she buttoned Ava's coat.

"Blair, I'm going to ask you a question. Well to be in order, I'm going to tell you something then ask you a question. Your answer could decided whether I stay or go back home." Nate had a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"What?" Blair quizzed. Half of her heart wants to know, the other half was terrified to.

"I've not bothered you in the time we've been spending together, correct?" To this Blair nodded. "You miss the city?" Blair had to nod to this as well. "Blair, I wanna try us again. I love Ava and well I love you too. You're not the high school Blair Waldorf. You're a smart independent woman who showed all the world wrong and made it on her own! Blair, please move back to the city with me. I still have our place we had. Ava can grow up in the city like we did! It'll be great!"

"As romantic as that sounds," Blair tried to even her breathing. "The city holds a big problem for me. Chuck."

"You wont see him! Since he got married he never gets seen really." Nate tried to laugh off her argument.

"I know you love Ava and all but-"

"No buts. Please say yes. You can see your mom and Serena again! Last I heard Dorota was pregnant so you might want to be helping with that. Seeing you have the prior experience and all."

Well if Dorota was having a baby Blair couldn't miss it! Still, there was the slight chance…

"I'm not going to hide Ava."

"I don't want you too."

"Were not sleeping in the same bed."

His response was slower this time, "That's fine."

"Okay." She released a heavy. "Not right now though. The news will have to be broken slowly to Stella. She doesn't take these kinds of things well."

"This is AWESOME!" He lifted Blair, who was holding Ava close to her chest, and twirled her around.

Some people were just so easy to please.

"You hear that Ava? You get to meet everyone! Your grandpa_(s) _and grandma, Serena, and even Dorota!" Nate stole the baby from Blair and rubbed his nose against hers. This causing her to life and attempt to grab his hair or nose.

Blair prayed a quick silent prayer that she hadn't just made a mistake. Then again, maybe it was be like Nate said. Chuck was too busy to notice a thing as small as her return, so it could all work out wonderful. Stella could even fly in every other weekend or something!

"Come on, _Mommy_! Lets go home." Nate suggested as Ava succeeded in snatching his hair.

Nate was a nice guy anyway. If she was going to trust anyone with her baby it would be him. He had always seemed like the type that was fit for fatherhood.

* * *

_**Its late so I'm calling it quits. Since its Christmas break I can write more! So be ready! Tell me what you think!**_

_**RAWR**_


	3. The feelings of home

"_Answer me, Blair! Why did you take our child and leave?" Chuck motioned towards the sleeping child._

"_I already told you. Please, just leave me alone Chuck. You're happy, I'm happy so just leave it at that. Don't dig into it. There is nothing to find." Blair's voice sounded a bit more harsh._

"_I thought when we got together it was the official end of you and Nate? You said you _loved_ me! Didn't that count for anything? You need to choose here and now Blair…is it Nate or me?"_

"_Chuck-"_

"_Don't whine about choosing, just do it."_

"_You're married, I'm not going to be the person that splits up that. If you want to have a small part in Ava's life, so be it. I just love you too much to watch you self-destruct cause of me."_

"_So it is me that-"_

"_Chuck! Honey! I thought I lost you." Blair recognized the woman as Chuck's wife. She had seen many pictures of the woman in magazines and TV shows. She was some kind of model for…Blair didn't honestly know. The woman's eyes then caught sight of Blair and the baby carriage between them. "You two again." Her tone was laced with displeasure as was her looks._

"_Fiona, be nice. I told you before Blair is an old friend." Chuck tried to peel the woman's hands off him. After all, it was awkward to be pawed on by your wife while in the presence of your past love. For him it was at least, considering he didn't love his wife and he did love Blair._

"_I honestly don't mean to make you feel threatened." Blair faked a laugh for the woman, she may have grown a meek personality, but people were not going to walk all over her._

"_As if you could. You're an old friend with a kid and no husband who had just moved back from…who cares where. You are not in any way a threat to me. Not in blood, wealth or looks." Fiona retorted, she followed with a curious action. She pulled Chuck's ear down to her mouth and acted as if she was trying to whisper, "I've got wonderful news for you."_

"_What might that be?" Chuck answered with a distracted tone._

"_I'm pregnant." She was staring straight at Blair when she said it. A smirk came over her face when she saw Blair's eyes widen._

"_Congratulations, I really must be going." Blair steered Ava's carriage to the right and walked on past the couple._

**2 months prior**

_How many times can two people break up then get back together? Well, maybe N and B will answer that question for us. Both are back after extended absences with some extra baggage. I don't mean new Coach totes either. B, herself was seen sporting big black sunglasses, a dark green dress with black crop jacket, **and a baby on her hip**. She did look rather stunning for her sudden return to the city. While N, looking as dashing as ever, was carrying luggage out of the small private plane. Is it just me or do they both seem happier and…brighter?_

"I forgot how much I missed city air." Blair took in a deep breath as she stepped off of the small plane Nate had arranged for them.

"It is kind of refreshing once you've been away for a while." Nate was holding Ava in his arms, he told Blair he wanted to hold her once they got there since she hadn't let her go since they got on the plane.

"Wow. Nothing has changed." She laughed and twirled around a bit on the runway.

"That is a good thing. We don't take change very well do we? Here hold her for a second, I need to call a cab."

Blair pulled her sunglasses out and pushed them up on her nose; then she took Ava and placed on her hip with a smile.

"What do you think about Mommy's home?" Blair bounced her up and down.

Ava shrilled in laughter, clapping her hands.

"Okay, my turn. I get to hold her." Nate was back in a hurry. He stole Ava back and lifted her up into the air, making her laugh even more.

"You drop my baby and I'm going to kill you Nathanial Archibald." Blair warned as she stood next to Nate.

"I wont drop my little girl. Oh no I wont. I would never." Nate brought her down and rubbed her nose against his.

One of Nate's new habits was claiming Ava as his own. It made Blair uncomfortable at first, then once she figured he really did mean it, it didn't bother her as much. It made her happy to watch Nate play with Ava and carry about how perfect she is.

"Would you like to go straight to the house or would you like to do something else? I can get someone to take the bags to the house without us. The decorators should be done by now, you might want to go and see what needs to be touched up. " Nate asked hugging his free arm around Blair.

"Oh. I don't know. I really would like to see Serena. I've missed her terribly." Blair replied sheepishly.

"I'm sure she would just love this little bundle of happiness." Nate said in a cooing voice. "Very well! We'll go see Serena!"

Ava didn't know what she was clapping about but everyone around her seemed happy so she clapped. Her doing so made Nate and Blair burst out in laughter.

***

"Who is it?" Serena's voice called through the large Oakwood door of her penthouse. Nate, Blair and Ava (who was sleeping against Nate's chest) were standing outside waiting for her to open up.

"Its me S." Blair spoke-up before Nate could.

"Blair?" Serena called through the door again.

"Yeah. I'm back." Blair knew tears were welling in her eyes, she was so happy to hear Serena's voice.

She heard the locks on the doors unsnap and the door swung open.

"It really is--Nate?! What's going on? Why do you have a baby?" Serena's eyes looked puffy and red but her jaw sagged open.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Blair extended her hand out to rub Serena's arm.

"Oh its nothing. B! You're back!" She grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah. Thanks to Nate." Blair hugged her back just as tightly.

"I see you have something else as well." She sniffled and released Blair after another long second. "Who is this little girl?"

Serena examined the baby while she slept against Nate's chest. "This is Ava." Nate introduced the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Is she-"

"Yeah. My baby." Blair finished for her. "Nate is just being a great friend and helping me with her."

"Oh my God! She is so beautiful! She looks so much like you! Where have you been hiding her?" Serena tugged her shirt down and petted Ava's hair.

"I was somewhere else. I needed her to be okay and not be put in the spotlight before she could even breathe her first breath." Blair crossed her arms over her chest and released a soft sigh. It was so nice to be back with her friends. To have Serena fussing over Ava and Nate refusing to let her have her. It might not be the whole puzzle, but it was a good part of it.

"I'm so jealous B! So who is the lucky Daddy?" Serena had stood back up and was facing Blair.

When Serena asked her question, Blair's smile faltered some, but quickly was regained.

"Ha ha. That's itself is a long story. I want to hear bout you! You married my step-brother then left him!" Blair laughed out her response.

"Oh Lord! I'm turning into my mother!" Serena rolled her eyes as she lead the couple into her home.

"No not yet. You've only married one man." Blair followed closely behind her.

"I know, but still, I feel like I'm going to follow in her foot-steps!" Serena led them to a large room filled with modern looking furniture. She seated Blair and Nate on a dark red sofa, then sat herself and Ava in the deep blue easy chair a few feet away.

"Well, at least you were married! I got everything backwards!" Blair laughed, her hand placed itself onto Nate's (which was resting on his knee) with her noticing.

Not like she should feel guilty about it. She wasn't with anyone and neither was Nate. So what if they got close right?

"I saw the post on Gossip Girl. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad its off me. They have been talking nonstop about my divorce and how I haven't made any appearances." Serena bounced Ava up and down on her knees.

"Well, Gossip Girl is a past of my juvenile past. I've got my baby to focus on now." Blair realized her hand's placement when Nate's squeezed hers.

"Yeah. Blair has done some major growing up. Just makes me love her even more." Nate added in.

Blair shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Love?" Serena repeated the word back to her. Wow. That's a huge step! Is there a wedding? Is that what you came to tell me about?!"

"No no no!" Blair exclaimed quickly, her reaction startling Serena.

Blair realized that she may have overreacted so she cleared her throat, "I mean, we just got back."

"Oh yeah," Serena nodded shifting her vision down to Ava, "I'm just so happy to have my best friend back. I've missed her so much. Your mom would never send my letters. Well, she said she did, but whenever I was over there before the wedding I found all of them in a box."

Blair's mother had mentioned how Serena missed her, not to that magnitude though.

"Everything was reversed," Serena continued, Blair could hear her sniffling. "Instead of your letters never getting to me, it was mine never getting to you. I kept writing about you coming home so my wedding would be perfect, about how much I missed you, about how my wedding wasn't going to be good cause you weren't there to plan with me, about Chuck-" She stopped abruptly.

Her eyes shifted over to Blair who didn't stir in the slightest. Instead she kept a smile plastered on her face, as if hearing his name didn't tear her apart inside. She had always been a rather good actress.

"So, what're your plans? You have to stay in the city!" Serena's eye were bright and glittery again, all traces of tears gone.

"I don't know how long I'll be here. I suppose that depends on how everything works out and if its good for Ava." Blair's hand released Nate's and returned to her lap.

"Well, I would love if you would stay for a very long time. You and little miss beauty here." Serena wasn't immune to Ava's favorite thing (aside from being nude), Ava grabbed a handful of Serena's chopped off blonde hair and yanked it.

"Serena does need her fair chance at going bald." Nate laughed throatily beside Blair.

"Yeah." Blair smiled over at him reassuringly. As if to tell him she wasn't about to ran off and leave him. " You're so right."

Nate's next action took Blair by surprise. His head bent down and his lips laid claim to hers. There was no feeling of guilt though. Instead, a final feeling of home washed through her.

The door clicked open at that point and a disgruntled looking Chuck came through it.

"Serena," He hadn't looked up from the floor at the scene that was playing in the living room. "That woman is driving me-"

Blair pushed Nate away before her body went completely rigid. She kept her back to the him, hoping he would just leave without an extra thought.

"Blair?" His voice slurred, he must've been drunk.

"Chuck," Serena stood, still holding Ava, jumped to her feet. "What're you doing here? Are you drunk?"

"Never mind that, Blair…is that you?" He slurred again.

"Chuck, you're drunk." Serena placed Ava on her side and moved towards Chuck.

"Serena!" Blair jumped up when Serena moved towards Chuck.

"Blair," Chuck stepped forward, not even noticing Serena and the baby. "You're back?"

"Hi, Chuck." Blair turned to face him with a teary smile.

"You're back," His face was happy at first, his eyes glittering through the haze of his booze, but the smile quickly faded. Nate was sitting next to Blair, he has seen her push him away. "Nate?"

"Hey man." Nate stood up and adjusted his coat. "Been a while."

"Chuck, if you need to go lie down, do so. You're worrying me." Serena placed her free hand on Chuck's forearm.

"She's back!" Chuck exclaimed. "Don't you see Blair is back?"

"Chuck, go lie down. We'll talk when you wake-up." Serena ordered him.

"No. She is here! She's home!" Chuck announced.

"You're drunk! Go to bed or go home!" Serena gave her final order and Chuck obeyed.

"Blair, I'm sorry about that-"

"Serena, I need to go. Please give me Ava so I can." Blair was swallowing back her tears.

"Blair please don't-"

"I cant be here! Not right now. I need to be somewhere else!" It was getting harder to hold back her sobs.

"You're not going to leave me again are you?" Serena's eyes were like deep stormy oceans.

"No, I just cant be here." Blair took Ava from Serena's hold. "I'll call you later, S."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Blair left promptly following behind her was Nate.

"Blair, I'm really sorry. I didn't-"

"Its okay. Its not you. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I just wasn't ready to see him. Not ready for Ava to be exposed to that." Blair leaned her head against Nate's shoulder as the rode across town in a cab.

"What I did really wasn't-"

"Its okay. I just want to get home and relax with you and Ava for the rest of the night." Blair sniffled and rubbed her head against the soft material of Nate's coat.

"Of course. We'll even watch _Tiffany's_." Nate's hand took hers in a firm grasp.

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it!! Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!!! RAWR**_


	4. Do you still want me like that?

"_Blair wait! Quit pawing all over me!" Chuck demanded peeling out of Fiona's hold._

_When Blair didn't stop or turn around, he chased after her._

"_Blair!" He caught her arm, forcing her to stop, "Blair, please let me-"_

"_I'm marrying NATE!!!" Blair freed her arm and tore off her glove to display the ring Chuck knew all too well._

_Their on Blair's ring finger was Nate's mother's ring…a family heirloom. Chuck knew this cause on numerous occasions Nate's mother would do Show-and-Tell with him about it. Now there it sat on Blair's finger._

_The sight made rage bubble in the pit of his stomach. That was not supposed to be there. The ring he had bought for her was. Now it was on Fiona's finger and Nate's was on Blair's. If she had only stayed around for a month or two! He would have asked her! They would be married and Ava wouldn't look at him like a stranger._

"_So just leave me alone! It's done and over with. So just drop it!" When Blair's voice rose, Ava woke-up. Instantly she started wailing._

_She wouldn't look at him though, even though he was standing right in her view. Instead, she was twisting around looking for Blair. Screaming nonstop._

_Blair lifted the crying girl up and began cooing at her._

_Chuck still stood in shock. The glint from Blair's ring caught his eye. She was really happy. Without him and with Nate._

_At that moment, it felt like a bullet went through his heart. After he had a minute to truly understand the situation, several more followed._

*1 ½ months prior*

"So, you're 7 months along?" Blair questioned her old maid. Well the woman who had practically raised her.

"Yes, Ms. Blair!" The very pregnant Dorota said with excitement.

"Just call me Blair. You don't work for me anymore!" Blair beamed towards the short stocky woman.

Dorota nodded as her eyes shifted towards the couch to look at Blair's daughter (who was sleeping soundly on Nate's chest, who just happened to be sleeping as well).

"So, you and Mr. Nate together again?" Dorota added with a hopeful tone as she rubbed her extended belly.

"We're trying. He loves Ava so much and she loves him." Blair shifted on the suede loveseat.

Nate's mouth was slightly parted, giving off a small snore. Ava was happily asleep on Nate's chest. He had her shifted towards the inside of the couch, with one arm over her sleeping form.

He had learned all the little tricks to keeping Ava safe at all times(even while asleep!), which made Blair's heart ease.

"Mr. Nate is good guy. He help through all of Ms. Blair's hard times." Dorota added with a smile.

"I know." Blair crossed her legs and smiled over at the odd couple. "He and Ava love to take naps…all the time. They're like an old couple."

"Can hear you." Nate smacked his lips together sleepily and muttered from his spot on the couch.

Both Blair and Dorota laughed at this. A few minutes of reminiscing went by and then Blair phone began to chime.

"Hello?" She answered with a happy tone.

"Blair, it's me!"

"Hey Serena, what's up?"

"Can you come over?"

"Are you setting me up again?" Serena had called Blair over once about a week ago in attempt to get her to talk to Chuck. How did she know this? When her cap was pulling up, she saw Chuck exiting his limo and head into the building. Instantly, she told the driver to take her around the corner to a coffee.

"No! I promise!" Serena sounded truthful enough.

"I'll be over there soon. I'm with Dorota right now." Blair ended the call with a semi-happy tone.

"Ms. Blair need to go see Ms. Serena." Dorota smiled, stilling petting her stomach.

Blair raised an eyebrow at her.

"She is right. You are peanut butter and jelly. Without the other one, you're okay, but together you are perfect." Nate was sitting up yawning, with Ava cradled against his chest still sleeping.

"When did you become such a philosopher?" Blair laughed as she uncrossed her legs. She stood, still watching Nate. "Get that off a bumper-sticker?"

"No! A movie." He grinned, following her motion.

"You two be safe. Tell Ms. Serena I say hello." Dorota followed them towards the door.

"Thanks, bye Dorota." Both Blair and Nate said in unison.

***

"You going home?" Blair kissed Ava's forehead.

"Yeah, its about time for all of Ava's shows to come on." He used his free hand to hail a cab. "You want to share one?"

"Were going in opposite directions. You just get little Miss Picky here home and watch those irratating shows with her. I cant stand them. Stupid catchy theme songs that have people staring at you when you sing them." Blair laughed as she hailed her own cab.

"Love you." Nate kissed her hair before ducking into his cab with Ava.

"Bye." A cab was slowing as it approached her.

Hearing Nate say that didn't bother her anymore. She didnt feel awkward when he kissed. Hand-holding in public was okay. Letting him be alone with Ava wasn't a nerve-wrecking thing. After all, he did everything but worship her.

Still, she couldn't say it back. 'Love' was a word she was going to use carefully from now on.

At least Nate hadn't tried anything with her. The occasion had come up many times. When Ava was asleep in bed and they were watching a movie on the couch. They would kiss (well make-out if you want the correct term); then just when Blair got intoxicated enough off his aura and kiss to begin to consider going farther, Nate would pull away. His green eyes would stare straight down at her, all sorts of emotions mixing in them, then he would just mutter that he was 'sorry and got carried away.'

He really wasn't the stoner he was back when she dated him before.

When the cab pulled up to Serena's building, Blair chased away all those thoughts.

She paid the driver then got with a deep breath.

"Blair! You're too slow! Get up here quickly." Serena was hanging out of her window about 5 floors up.

"I'm coming. I'm going to push you on out that window when I get up there too!" Blair forced her feet to walk towards the building door.

* * *

_**THERE I UPDATED! Sorry, I lost my laptop (well everything on it). Stupid virus. Anyway. I know there wasn't any Chuck in this chapter, but be calm. Tell me what you think!**_

_**RAWR**_


	5. Nothing like home movies

_A/N: Yay for no more time changes?_

* * *

"Serena, what did you-?"

"Look what I found!" There was a lot of pride in Serena's voice as she shoved a stack of VHS tapes and DVDs into Blair's arms. "They were in an old box!"

Blair assured her hold on the stack as Serena released it, "What are these?"

"Home videos!" Serena clapped, "Can we watch them??"

"Now?"

"Well of course now. You're a mom now and we can't just have a sleep-over at the drop of a hat anymore." Serena stole the top VHS and motioned for Blair to follow her. "We're gonna have to watch these in----the guest room. It is the only one with a VHS and DVD player."

"Okay," Blair forfeited, once Serena's mind was set…it was set.

After Blair deposited the stack on the table next to the television she moseyed over to the large pale blue and white bed. This was going to be a longer visit than she had expected.

Instantly, after Serena had pushed the video in, the blue screen turn into kindergarten versions of Blair and Serena.

"Yayness!" Serena jumped onto the bed and scooted in close to Blair.

Little Serena was wearing a blue and white checkered sundress, her (if even possible) paler hair was up in a ponytail on the crown of her head, deep tan on her skin. Even as a child she was radiant.

Blair was wearing a matching dress, only hers was pink. Her hair hung down in loose curls from the pink headband resting on her head. Her own skin having a slight sun-kissed tan on it. She was directing Serena what to do. Even as a child she was a leader.

Nate was in the video too. He was wearing casual cargo shorts and a blue T-shirt, his hair was (as always) perfectly dusty blonde. His skin tone matched Blair's, which was to be expected since they had played together most of the summer.

"Natie!" Serena broke from the position she had been holding for whatever Blair's purpose was.

"Serena!" Blair's tiny voice yelled. "If you don't get back here right now I'm never going to play with you again!"

Little Serena stopped in mid-step and then turned on her heels to quickly retreat back to her spot.

At this Serena jabbed Blair in the ribs, "How many times did you use that threat on me?"

"You believed it every time." Blair giggled back to her friend.

They could hear their mother's laughing close to the camera.

Suddenly the camera zoomed in on the young dark haired child in the corner. A younger Chuck was lifting a maid's skirt.

"Charles!" Blair's mother appeared from the side of the camera and ran towards the now scurrying away Chuck.

"He was a pervert from the very start." Serena laughed, linking her arm through Blair's.

"Does that shock you?" Blair forced herself to laugh as well.

"You know what?!" Serena wasn't paying attention to the video anymore, though from what Blair could see the younger versions of themselves were all laughing and running around in a circle. "As much as I love Ava, you and Nate need to have a baby for me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. It's not fair that you and Nate get to have a baby and I don't!"

"Go have you own!!" Blair was flabbergasted.

"No. I just need you and Nate to make me one." Serena had a serious look on her face, "I have so many outfits. And it doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or a girl."

She was talking as if she was placing an order at Starbucks.

"Okay, you've lost it." Blair stole the pillow from under Serena's arm and hit her with it.

Just before Serena could retaliate someone's voice rang through the house, "Sis! You here?"

"Uh-oh, its Chuck." Serena whispered.

Not that it was going to hide them. The smaller versions of themselves on the screen were all screaming and singing some child's tune.

Blair glared at Serena then fell back into the pillows. "Go ahead. Just don't let him know I'm in here. I barely get away each time he finds me. Next thing you know he'll be asking me for a kid too!"

"He has one doesn't he?" Serena's eyebrow pushed up, the way it does when she already knows the answer to her question.

Blair's eyes focused on Serena's. Begging and pleading with her silently to not finish this conversation.

"Please, he sits around here enough that if you two had a kid, I could pick out which hairs belonged to who on the kid's head!"

"Don't tell him Serena please. It's just better this way."

"I don't think its right," Oh no. Here comes her 'do you have a shred of moral in you?' lecture. After a very pregnant pause Serena added, "But okay."

Serena had to scurry out after that because it sounded like Chuck was right outside the door.

"Chuck! Wasn't expecting you over today. What's the occasion?" Serena barely opened the door enough to slide out.

"Little Miss' is driving me crazy." Chuck's tone was much more sober than the last time.

"So why aren't you at the office?"

"That where _she_ is." Blair had crept over to the door to listen to Chuck talk, "How is Blair? I still can't believe she has a kid!" (--Newsflash :::: you do too! Wait, you don't know about that. Never mind.)--- "She still not going to talk to me?"

Blair squeezed the pillow she had stolen from the bed. Even though it had been years, she could still smell Chuck on it. Wait what?

"She is great. Glad to be home." Serena began to answer, sounding as if she was leading him away, "Yeah, seems like everyone had a kid these days."

"Except us. I'm sure that damn Fiona is working on it though." Chuck was following her.

Once Blair couldn't hear anything else she crept back to the bed. Her mind was churning over what she should do. Walk out there and say 'we have a kid!' As if! She shouldn't have come back. She loved it here, but here was no longer where she should be.

As she lay down, on the bed she now knew to be Chuck's, she tried to sort through more thoughts.

"I've gotta grab something out of my room." Chuck's voice was suddenly back.

"Chuck, wait!" Serena's voice yelled from a farther away distance.

"I don't care if you're re-" he was in the room. All she could do was act asleep. "Blair?"

That was disbelief his voice was drowning in.

"Chuck, get out. Just leave her alone okay?" It sounded like Serena was trying to pull him back out.

Blair focused hard on trying to keep her breathing level.

She felt his hand glaze over her cheek, "She is home."

Serena was till trying to shoo him out.

"Blair," He was ignoring Serena. "Wake-up and talk to me. Blair."

If she was going to act, she had to do it right. So she squeezed her eyes shut tighter and rolled over.

"Blair." She sat up this time. Turned and looked back over her shoulder yawning.

"Chuck!" She threw herself off the other side of the bed, still managing to land with grace on her feet.

"Blair, I'm so sorry for whatever I did." Serena was standing at the back of the room listening to everything while wringing her hands. Chuck continued, "I take it back. Just tell me why you left."

"I need to go. Serena I'll see you later. Ava needs her snack and Nate needs to go…do something." Blair was shoving her feet back into her shoes.

"Nate?" Chuck apparently was hearing everything now that he was completely sober. "What does Nate have to do with anything? Wait…Ava is Nate's?"

"Chuck not now." Blair began towards the door. Despite Serena telling him to stop, Chuck followed her motion nonetheless.

"Then when?!" Chuck caught her arm before she got out of the room.

"You're married! Just forget the past! I was flying on teenage female hormones and left. There was nothing more to it." At least most of that statement was true.

"You just left? Didn't want to be with me anymore?" Chuck's grip was easing.

"Yes," That might have been the hardest question she had ever had to answer.

She was finally able to pull her arm free from him.

"Bye Serena." Her gaze flicked over to Serena, who was anxiously standing in her same spot, then back to Chuck, "Good-bye Chuck."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Blair entered the apartment she heard the ending theme of Ava's shows.

"Nate, are you seriously watching that?" Blair asked, seeing Ava was lying asleep on her stomach on the pale cream couch behind Nate's head (given he was sitting on the floor in front of it).

"Hey, I didn't even here you come in." His head whipped around to see Blair. "And, they are very entertaining."

"For 3 year olds and younger." Blair laughed with raised brows, "So, did she have her snack?"

"Yeah. What did Serena want?" Nate was now off the floor and standing up to stretch.

"She found a box of old home movies. We started watching them, Chuck came in, and I left." She dropped her keys in the small crystal bowl on the wood table behind the couch.

Nate's face grew a very apologetic look.

"It's not your fault," She commented as he around the couch to stand in front of her. She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Don't do the face."

"It just feel like if I left you alone where you were and hadn't dragged you back here, you wouldn't feel so stressed all the time." He put his hand on hers and held it there.

"You didn't drag me here. I came willingly." She tried to give him a comforting smile, "And I owe you so much for it. I didn't realize I was stealing such important people from Ava's life. When she grows up, you'll be the one she thanks for bringing her here. For letting her meet her grandmothers and grandfathers. For buying her the first Tiffany's rattle she has ever owned. That's all going to be you."

It was quiet for a moment between them.

Nate had closed his eyes and was leaning in against Blair's hand. While Blair just waited for his response.

"Thank you Blair." His eyes still weren't open. "You really have no idea what this means to me. I just hate to make you do all of this."

"The minute I want to head back, you'll know. Cause I'll need you to pack all of Ava's things. Until then, just relax. Cause Ava loves you…and I do too." Nate's eyes snapped open at her statement as his eyes scanned her smiling face.

* * *

_**Ba bum bum bum! ***__**Dramatic ending of episode music**__**!* Haha. Sorry it took so long. I wasn't allowed to write until after my ACT, this past Saturday. BUT IT'S OVER! YAY! **_

_**I HATE CW'S WRITERS!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM??!?!? THEY'VE GONE COMPLETELY BONKERS! I HATE THIS WEEKS EPISODE EVEN MORE THAN LAST WEEK'S!!!!!!!**_

**RAWR**


	6. Dig A Little Deeper

_**A/N: Sorry. What can I say? It was life's fault. I've had this chapter wrote for a weeks actually, but I forgot about it. Sorry! Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Blair?" Nate's eyes were still wide with disbelief.

"I mean it Nate." Lie. "You've stood by me through all of this." True. "You came in out of nowhere and took up a role that wasn't even your's. Not only did you take it up, you did a wonderful job at it. Nathanial Archibald, you've grown into a fine man. I feel honored that you want to be with me. I feel even more honored that you want to be in my daughter's life."

She knew she was speaking out of scorned a mind. She may have meant half the things she was saying, but she couldn't feel them. Still, there was no way she wanted to be alone for the rest of her life and if she kept denying Nate what he wanted so badly to hear, he would leave. After all, there was no reason he should stay with a woman who doesn't want him, when so many do.

"Then do me an honor?" Nate asked with hope filled eyes.

"Anything." She was after all in his debt, and she did enjoy his company.

"Blair Waldorf, please do me the long awaited honor of becoming my wife." Nate had eased down to one knee, after pulling a very familiar ring out of his pocket.

"Nate?" Blair breathed.

"I've been carrying it around ever since we got back. I didn't know when would be the right time to ask you, but I really cant wait any longer." Nate smiled up at her.

"Oh, Nate, I-" She was happy with Nate so why shouldn't she be with him? He was perfect and accepted her for all her faults. Chuck was married, that gave her every right to be as well. He'd let her go, so this was her letting him go. "Of course I want to marry you!"

Nate's face lit up as he slid his mother's ring onto Blair's finger.

"I cant wait to be your husband." He stood once more, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Blair smiled up at Nate and wrapped her arms around him. "I cant wait for you to be either."

She was happy. She was thrilled. She was going to be Mrs. Nathanial Archibald. She was going to live a happy life with Nate and Ava.

She was going to have to keep telling herself that.

* * *

"Did you find anything on her?" Chuck asked the PI on the other end of the phone.

"Well, I must admit Mr. Bass, I thought it was going to be hard. It wasn't though. She didn't even try to cover her tracks. She moved to some middle class town in Ohio. She befriended some CEO's wife, named Stella, and their kid, Nathanial. Miss Waldorf was there for about seven months before had her own baby. Named the baby girl, Ava Waldorf. She's lived there ever since. Worked for Stella's husband's company part-time. She didn't need much money since she took some when she left." The man paused, it sounded as if he was shuffling through papers, "She stayed there until your friend Nathanial Archibald came. He lived with her for about a while. Convinced her to move back, and here they are."

"That's all there is too it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Wait!" Chuck knew the man wasn't hanging up the phone, it was more for his benefit and thinking out loud, "You said she was only there for seven months before she had a kid?"

A pregnant pause, "Yes. Records show she was only there seven months before her baby was born."

"So she was pregnant when she left?" Chuck's brows squeezed tightly together.

"That would seem likely." The man agreed.

"Right. Your check is in the P.O box." Chuck snapped his phone down.

So was the kid really Nate's and she took off to prevent Chuck from knowing? Or was-oh surely she wouldn't take off with Chuck's child. Surely she would be happy enough to tell him and let him be happy with her. Sure, when she left, they had been fighting a bit. That was only cause she snapped at him so much, anything he would do was wrong.

"_Honey_," He knew and hated that voice so much. "Who were you talking too?"

"Do I get grilled every time I get off the phone now?" Chuck stood from the white leather couch he'd been sitting at in their living room.

"I was just asking a question. You've been like this ever since that woman came here. I know who she is." Fiona's nasal voice commented.

"And who is that?" Chuck wiped his hand over his face in frustration.

"She is your ex-girlfriend. I know she left you, high and dry. Never called you to let you know she was alive, never sent you a postcard. She left you wondering in circles," She paused but Chuck knew she was far from done, "until I came along. I saved you Charles."

"So I'm in debt to you now?" Chuck made his way to the kitchen, snagging the bottle of scotch and dumping it into a crystal tumbler.

"She has another man now. Your best friend, nonetheless!" She was just fanning the flame, "Its time to forget her."

"Well, guess what," Chuck put his glass down and stared at his **wife**, "I'm NOT."

"Why not? You're married to me!" Fiona was now standing next to him, pressing her body against his, trying to seduce his mind away from thoughts of his past lover.

Chuck fought his body's reaction. He was so beyond drunk and it would be so easy to just simply grab his wife and pretend, as he had many times before, that she was Blair. That was why he married her after all, she had such a striking resemblance, well enough to satisfy him, but not enough for anyone else to notice.

"Because, _wife_, " His words were dripping with malice, "she might have something that belongs to me. I want know once and for all."

"So find out, then come back to me, so I can love you in all the ways she couldn't." Fiona's words were just as bitter.

There was no love in this marriage. It was all for the public eye. He knew of all her 'on-the-side-lovers', just the way she knew he never thought about her during sex. She would be amazed if he ever thought about her at all. Still, she was his wife and planned to stay it. She didn't need love to survive. She needed money. With Chuck Bass as her husband, she would never have another need for it.

But while one member of this the happy couple was configuring how to stay married, the other was trying to figure out how to get out of it.

Chuck slid his phone up once more and punched in the number three button.

"Yeah, one more thing," He spoke to his P.I as he lifted his coat from the rack by the elevator and stepped into it. "I need you to get a copy of the girl's birth certificate. I want to know who the father is."

* * *

"Look! Isn't it pretty out today, Ava?" Blair was pushing Ava (who was drifting in and out of sleep) in her stroller.

The bright New York was shining down, with just enough cloud cover to not make it miserable hot. The park was busy with people and life, yes, it was really nice being home.

She just hoped she was seriously screwing up being home. It didn't bother her to be marrying Nate, she had dreamed of it for most of her adolescent life. She spent all last night in his arms, for the first time since they met back up. No sex, just laying in the same bed, looking into the eyes of the other. She was almost falling for him all over again, as if she was 13 once more.

And for the first time in a while, it didn't hurt to think about her past. It didn't bother her that Chuck was married. It didn't bother her that in a few weeks she would be sending out announcements to everyone on the Upper East Side, and her friends from Ohio, about her and Nate's wedding. Of course Chuck would receive one, after all, he was still Nate's best friend. There was no reason she and Chuck couldn't be adults about their situation.

If she could ever get up the nerve to be around him that is.

A chilly wind swept through and she stopped to make sure Ava's jacket was zipped up and secure.

"_You took my child__?" _Chuck's voice startled her.

"What?" She was standing straight up once more, turning to look at the man.

"You took our daughter and left?"

Blair was flabbergasted, how had he found out?

"_You have to understand Chuck. I was scared!" All the people that had been surrounding her had suddenly disappeared. __"You're not going to hold this against me are you? I was scared and didn't know what else to do."_

_"So, you took something-one who was half mine. The life I helped make. You didn't think I would want to know about her did you? You assumed I would want nothing to do in my child's life?"_

_"No! It wasn't that! People don't care who the father of a kid is, so long as they can slam the mother. I WAS SCARED."_

_"So you let someone else help raise my kid?"_

. . .

* * *

_**Well, that's that! Now that we're all caught up in the time changes, I cant wait to write the next few chapters! I know I'm long over due for an update, please understand I did not mean for it to be. **_

_**If you need a recap on the "future" conversations, you can just check back with the first 4 chapters!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you'll tell me what you think!**_

_**RAWR**_


	7. Rediscovering Happiness

"Blair, you can't seriously be considering marrying him." Chuck's hand was suddenly covering the invitations Blair had been glancing over.

"I am, Bass. Now if you would kindly move your hand, I need to find the perfect invitation." Blair retorted with a cross look up to Chuck.

He'd made his sudden appearances often lately. Her guard had to be up all the time because he has even taken to showing up at her and Nate's apartment. "Visiting" Nate and wanting to "meet" Ava. Ever since she revealed to Chuck her engagement, he had been so persistent in telling her she was making a mistake.

"Why Nate? Tell me, Blair, out of the billions of other guys out there, why did you pick Nate? My BEST friend!" Chuck's voice raised, causing some other customers to turn and look at them.

"Because," Blair wrinkled her nose at his outburst, "Nate was the only one who cared enough to come and find me."

"Is this about your fairy tales again? You think just cause Nate is playing Prince Charming right now he is going to be forever? Have you forgotten all the past times you two have to tried to have a relationship? Every time it went up in flames!"

"No, Bass, this has nothing to do with what I wanted or how I dreamed my life would be. Because I in no way, shape, or form saw myself being a mother at 20! I never pictured NOT being at Yale. I never EVER thought this would be my life. But guess what? It is!" Her eyes narrowed at him, "Since you've moved on with yours, you have no right to begrudge me the little bit of happiness I've found!"

Blair turned away from the table they'd been arguing over and made her way towards the exit. Chuck took in her statement for a second and then quickly followed at her heels.

"Why did you give up so easily on us? We've managed to overcome every obstacle life threw at us," He followed her out into the busy street, "What made you think we couldn't handle parenthood?"

Blair ignored his question and kept marching forward, willing her mind and ears to block him out.

"Blair, I'm not going to leave-" Suddenly his phone was burping out some awful noises, forcing him to stop and fish it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby, I wanted to know if you wanted to try that new Indian restaurant for dinner?" Fiona asked on the other end of the phone.

"What? I don't care. I'm probably not going to be there anyway." In the few seconds he'd looked away from the back of Blair's head, he'd managed to lose sight of her on the busy sidewalk.

"You promised!" Fiona demanded.

"You what? Fine. Whatever." He craned his neck to try and catch a sight of the brunette as he mashed the button to end the call, but she was gone. Just like before.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Nate," Blair cuddled up to him on the couch, "I have a question."

"Okay, shoot." He kissed her hair.

"What made you come and find me?" She removed her eyes from the television and glanced up to watch his face, which seemed to be happy and completely unfazed by her question.

"I missed you. I mean, I know we hadn't been as close as we once were before you left, but after a while, things got pretty bland around here. Chuck got married. Serena got married. I dated, but it never lasted for a serious length of time. Then it occurred to me. The one girl who always kept me on my toes and coming back for more, wasn't here. I mean, shame on me for not realizing it sooner." Blair felt tears pooling in her eyes as she listened to him talk, "That's when I decided I had to go find her."

"She wasn't the girl your remembered though." Blair pointed out.

"No, she wasn't. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Not only that, her daughter was gorgeous! I knew I'd found what I needed." Nate smiled down at her, "Hey, wait, why are you crying?"

Blair hadn't noticed the tears that had streamed down her cheeks, until Nate was thumbing them away.

"Because," She smiled and put her hand on top of his, "I didn't believe anyone was going to come looking for me. After the first couple of months, I had abandoned all hope of going home or anyone from home finding me. Then you showed up." More tears fell now. "Thank you."

"Hey," He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She believed him. There was no doubt in her mind at all that he loved her. Why else would he go through all that he had gone through for her?

"I love you too." She pressed her lips against his, treasuring the sweet taste that was on his lips.

For the next few minutes Blair thanked God that Ava was asleep in the next room over, because she had no intention of separating from Nate and as far as she could tell, he had no intention of separating from her either. Within seconds, his fingers were tangled in her hair, holding on to his kiss greedily. Blair's hands clutched onto his shirt for dear life.

Just when it seemed like this was going to be the night they truly rekindled their love, Nate pulled away from her.

"Blair," He panted, trying to regain his breath somewhat.

The brunette's eyes were clouded from desire, her brain had lost control of her body for those few minutes. Suddenly she realized their positions, which were very different from what they had been a few minutes ago.

"Oh God, Nate, I'm so sorry. I just got caught up," She started to get out of her position of straddling him.

"Its cool, I did too, I mean..." Blair caught onto what he was saying and removed herself from on top of him a little quicker. "I'm sorry, Blair."

"No, no! Its fine!" Blair tucked her hair behind her ears.

Nate took a few breaths, allowing himself to calm down while Blair collected herself.

"Is it me or is waiting this time seeming like a whole lot more exciting than the first time?" He joked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." She laughed, not feeling so humiliated.

"I totally can't wait for our wedding night." Nate sat up and adjusted himself to make himself more comfortable.

Blair smiled at him. Nate was holding true to his word, meaning that he was going to do things right this time and wait for everything to be okay with Blair, that meant waiting for their wedding.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Blair burst out in laughter, "I'm sorry," She laid her head in his lap laughing and spoke between giggle fits, "Its just so funny."

It wasn't long at all before Nate was laughing with her.

Blair wanted to frame this moment in her mind. Just laughing and being happy for the first time in a while.

0O0o0o0o0ooo00o0o

"Would you put that phone away!" Fiona seethed at Chuck from across the table.

"Why? We're not talking and the food isn't here." Chuck read through his emails, most from his PI about things he had uncovered, others just stupid spam things.

"Its her. Are you waiting for a text or a call from that woman?" Fiona's tone was full of disgust.

"That woman is twice the woman you'll ever be. And you need not worry with who I am talking to or anything else I do. We keep up our appearances, nothing else was part of your requirements." Chuck spat back as he tucked his phone in his pocket. "You know what hungry. I'll see you at home."

"Charles Bass, do not-"

"Fiona, you do not own me. You never will. You can't control me either!" Chuck argued back as he stood from the table. "Good night."

He needed to clear his head and get away from that horrid woman. She was pushing him closer and closer to insane every time he had to be near her.

Add in, he didn't have time to focus on Fiona. He had to figure out how to get Blair to listen to him and to end her engagement to Nate. Just the idea of those two getting married made him want to barf. How could Nate even date consider marrying Blair? He knew what Blair meant to Chuck. He knew that Chuck never really got over her. Some best friend he is.

All Chuck knew was that Blair Waldorf was not going to become an Archibald, if it took every ounce of his strength to make sure of it.

_**WOW! I know its been forever and I hope you guys will forgive me, but now I'm finished with my first semester of college and have some time back! YAY! I hope you all enjoy it and the best is yet to come! ****LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

_**RAWR**_


	8. So The Fight Begins

"What is that?" Blair's eyes glared intently at the object of her daughter's attention.

This was not what she wanted to walk into after a long day of unsuccessful wedding dress shopping.

"It was delivered for her today," Nate admitted ashamedly. "I tried to get it away from her, but she started crying and screaming."

Of course, Nate couldn't handle not letting Ava have her way. Blair was beginning to believe that if things really did work out between Nate and herself, Nate was going to be no help to her in the teenage years.

"Why did you give it to her to begin with?" Blair pried the material from Ava's hands, instantly starting a river of tears and eardrum shattering screams.

Nate instantly scooped up the crying child and began to trying to calm her instantly. His efforts were fruitless though.

"I swear. I'll kill him." Blair spoke through gritted teeth, marching back out the door, ignoring Nate's yelling after her.

In minutes she was marching through the doors of Chuck's office.

A dark haired woman tried to make her stop, insisting she needed an appointment. Blair ignored the woman and shoved open the large dark wood doors that were the only thing saving Chuck's life right now.

The scene wasn't shocking nor unexpected. Chuck was standing in the far corner of the room staring out the window, overlooking something he undoubtedly would like to purchase and turn into some nasty bar.

"My, what a surprise." He greeted her coolly, as if she was no shock to him.

That was until he noticed what was in her hand.

"What is this about?" She squeezed the scarf tightly in her first, holding it up so he couldn't miss it.

"Passing down a family heirloom." He kept his body turned toward the large window he was standing in front of.

"She doesn't need it." Blair threw the scarf to the floor.

"I have the right to send _**my**_daughter gifts." His words were icy cold and if Blair weren't so mad, they might have caused her to stir a bit.

"Is this seriously how my life is going to be from now on?" Blair bit back. "How my daughter's-"

"OUR daughter."

"What is this about Chuck? Why are you so concerned with making me miserable? I'm sorry if you are, but I'm happy."

"This isn't about you Blair. This is about Ava. Are you aware if I wanted to take her I could?" That statement made her stir.

Chuck was facing her, walking toward her with furious eyes.

"I have just as much right to our daughter as you do. I've drawn my lawyers to arrange for a custody hearing."

"You what?" Blair's voice ripped out. It was an absolutely absurd idea for anyone else to have Ava.

"What side do you think the court's will favor? The father who never knew and now wants to be with her or the mother who took the baby and never told the dad?"

Blair's mouth was hanging open. It had to be.

"You'll never get her! Look at you! You're drunk and its not even 12! I told you that you can have a small-"

"I don't want small. I'm not standing by and letting Nate raise my daughter!"

"I'm not letting your troll of a wife near MY daughter! Besides, you should worry about the baby you are about to have! Leave mine to me."

"The chances of that baby being mine are remote to none. What is it, Blair? Am I unfit to be a father? Not worthy? Then why is Nate? He has done so much worse to you!"

"Leave him out of this! This is about you and me. You're just too-" Blair needed a word for him and fast.

"What Blair? Too: reckless, dangerous, careless, unkind, low-down, irresponsible?"

Those words did fit.

"Ava is happy. Why do you want to complicate it?"

"You were the one who complicated it. When you left. When you lied. When you stole something that was mine."

"Ava isn't a thing you can own, Chuck! She is a living breathing human."

"One that I helped make."

"This is stupid." Blair turned on her heels to leave.

"It'll be worse if you run Blair. If you take Ava and run, I'll get her for sure."

Chuck's words pinged in her chest.

She turned back to look at him. He had bent down and retrieved the scarf from the floor.

"I'm not playing your little game Chuck." She gave him a disgusted look.

"You know this would all be so much easier if you would drop the dead weight."

He knew by the look on Blair's face he'd gotten her full attention.

"We both know this is just an act."

"Your marriage maybe, but mine will not be." Blair gave him one last glare and stormed from the room.

It took every bit of Blair's strength to not let Chuck get a real reaction out of her. She spent her entire walk home roughly wiping tears from her eyes. By the time she entered her and Nate's home, she couldn't fight it anymore. The moment she saw the concern in Nate's eyes when he greeted her, the emotional wall she had put up to deal with Chuck shattered. Without words she found her place in Nate's arms, being surrounded by the comfort he brought her. It took half an hour to get her to calm down and explain to him what was going on.

The sudden change in his mood was so severe she didn't need to look at him to know. His entire body tensed and became rigid.

"He won't get her Blair. I won't let that happen." Nate held her closer.

His words brought on a new racking of tears.

* * *

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I enjoyed writing this one! Chuck getting more sinister and what not. **_

RAWR


	9. Losing What You Had

"Charles Bass, by the power the court has invested in me, I'm going to reward you joint custody of the child you share with Miss Waldorf. Starting right now, you two can work out who has her when." The words burned like acid in Blair's ears.

"Court is adjourned." Blair could hear the words the judge had said, but she couldn't convince her body to move. To leave the courtroom. To exit the building. To go home and hug her daughter tight before Chuck would come and get her to take her away tonight.

"Blair, we have to go." Blair felt Nate tugging at her elbow, willing her to stand to her feet.

Quickly her eyes snapped over to where Chuck was. So close, but he might as well be a world away. He was adjusting the buttons on the jacket of his suit, smiling and congratulating his attorneys for a job well done she presumed. He just looked so pleased with himself.

She couldn't stop herself from wishing that she had never come back home. That Nate had never come and found her. That she was still living her small town life with her small town friends, where she had to share Ava with anyone, except little Nathaniel.

"Blair." Nate continued to urge her, finally she looked up at him.

"I want to go home." She kept power over her emotions.

"Come on, Blair, lets get home." He finally convinced her to remove herself from the chair.

"Blair, I'll be by later to retrieve Ava. Have her things ready for a couple of days? Or you know what, I've taken the liberty of setting her up her own room and buying her all new things at my pent house. So just have her ready when I arrive around five. Okay?"

Blair wanted him to tell him where he could shove all of that stuff, but Nate cut her off.

"Two days. Not a second longer." Then Nate lead her from room after that. "I'll be at your place ready and waiting to pick her up."

"Nathaniel, you forget, she isn't your daughter." Chuck snapped back in a cool tone.

Blair had a response to that, a very hateful and spiteful one, but the court marshal ushered Chuck out and once the area was clear, she and Nate followed.

It'd been less than a month since Blair had thrown Chuck's scarf to the floor and marched from his office. This entire month had reeked havoc on her. Without meaning to she started skipping meals, dropping weight, almost found herself on the verge of purging when Nate wasn't around.

Nate. She should honestly hate him right now. If he had just left her alone, minded his own business, this wouldn't even be an issue. She and Ava would be tucked away safe from this world, but _no_ he had to come and find her.

Despite all the damning evidence though, she couldn't bring herself to even be mad at him. He'd stood by her even though she threw temper tantrums like a four year old, argued with him about almost everything, shut him out of the apartment a night or two. But, just like the perfect guy, he took her insults, comforted her through her tears, and slept right outside the door, even though he could have very well unlocked it and come in despite of her actions.

Still, she couldn't control the words that fell out of her mouth the minute they were home and she had Ava wrapped safely in her grasp. She didn't really mean them and was just saying them out of the fact that she was hurting. If she could have found a way to seal her mouth shut she would have. He was just trying to comfort her and make her feel better about the situation.

"_This is all your fault._" The look on his face when the words left her lips was indescribable amounts of guilt and pain all thrown together.

After a pregnant pause, his eyes fell to the floor in shame or just to look away from the hate in hers.

He took a step back and made his way towards his room, giving Blair the opportunity she needed to take a few breaths and think of a way to apologize for her nasty words. What she didn't expect was what came in the next five minutes.

She heard Nate's foot steps coming down the hall, she readied herself to retract her statement, but the site completely wiped her mind of anything.

Nate had a large green duffel bag in his hand. His face was attempting to stay straight, but looked like the facade could dissolve at any moment.

Was he kicking her out? Surely not.

"I know this is my fault." He had taken the few steps over to her and Ava, "I'm sorry. I've jeopardized you and Ava now. I-" His eyes shifted to Ava was happily gnawing away on a set of plastic keys, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I hope you can forgive me."

Blair willed her voice to come up, she wasn't a meek or soft spoken person so why was she having so much trouble today?

"You need some time with Ava, so I'm going to go. You can call me or something. I love you." He kissed Ava's dark curls and gave Blair's stoney check a peck before walking out the door.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, landing on Ava's head. She carefully lowered herself onto the cream colored couch, bouncing Ava up and down on her knee.

Did Nate really just walk off and leave her? Now?

Sure, she was hateful, but that wasn't the worst thing she had ever said to him. Why would he take that to heart and not everything else she has been saying?

"Pa-pa." A little shaken voice called her from her thoughts.

"Papa went out he'll be back soon I-PAPA?" Blair raised her daughter up to look at her fully.

Her eyes were welling with tears, she'd long lost interest in the little plastic keys and was watching the front door intently.

"Pa-pa." Ava staggered out the word again, this time really crying.

A small rasp at the door brought a jolt of life to her.

"Nate!" Blair shot to her feet instantly and ran for the door. "Nate you won't believe what-"

The person on the other side wasn't Nate though. In fact it was her worst nightmare.

"Chuck. Its not 5 yet." Blair hid Ava behind the door.

"Yes, well Blair you've had her entire life to bond with her. Its my turn and 10 minutes won't make a difference will it now?"

Blair stared at with as much hatred as she could muster.

"Blair, hand her over."

"She DOESN'T KNOW YOU!"

"Who's fault is that?"

"Oh, so now its my fault for wanting to protect my daughter?"

"Blair, hand her to me."

"Pa-pa!" Ava's broken up word silenced their argument.

"That's right, Ava." Chuck removed Ava from Blair's hold. "Papa is here."

"You're not-"

"We'll be seeing you in two days Blair. Good bye." The man who was standing off to the side, stepped forward as Chuck walked away.

"Please don't let him take my baby. Please don't let her get hurt." All the life had drained from her and she was pretty sure it was evident by the look on the man's face.

"Nothing will happen to Little Miss Bass. Good Evening Ma'am." He then followed Chuck down the hall.

She could hear Chuck talking to Ava, hear her sniffles. Then the elevator dinged and a deafening silence took over.

Slowly Blair closed the door to her now devoid of life apartment. This was the first time in a long time when she had been truly **alone**. What she wouldn't give to have Nate here to make a lame attempt at cheering her up, only for him to end up holding her all night while she cried.

* * *

_**I know I suck at this whole keeping up with posting thing, but it is what it is. I hope you guys liked this chapter. My birthday is Monday so you know, stuff to read would be nice. ;) **_

_**Thank for READING!**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
